callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Breda M1930
The Breda M1930 was the standard light machine gun used by the Royal Italian Army during World War II. It appears in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One and Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Breda M1930 is featured only in the Call of Duty 2: Big Red One campaign and can be found only in the mission "Piano Lupo". During "Piano Lupo", it can be found as a man portable weapon, typically found off of dead Italian soldiers. It has good power and a fairly rapid rate of fire, but its small magazine of 20 rounds may let the player down. All and all it is a fairly decent alternative to the Carcano or the M1 Carbine. Although a bipod is present on the weapon, it is non-functioning. Call of Duty: WWII The Breda M1930 returns in Call of Duty: WWII as the GPMG. It was added to the game with the Winter Siege event. The GPMG is a low damage-per-bullet weapon. It scores four shot kills at every practical range. It has an excellent rate of fire of 722 RPM, tied with the MG 15 for highest fire rate in class. It also has tighter hipfire crosshairs like the MG 42, making the weapon effective at close ranges. The GPMG's main downfall is magazine capacity. While it has the same standard 30-round magazine as the Bren, it only increases to 45 with Extended Mag, compared to 100 as with the Bren. Another weakness that the GPMG has is its relatively slow reload time. However, the reload time is a bit faster than any other LMG in its class. While it is right in line with the other LMG's in the game, its low magazine capacity of 30-rounds (45 with Extended Mag) makes Hustle a much needed Basic Training if one plans to use this weapon effectively. When the player equips a Reflex Sight on the GPMG and changes the reticle, the default reticle and the new reticle will both be displayed on the optic. It shared this trait with the Grease Gun before the Grease Gun, and later the GPMG were patched. Nazi Zombies The GPMG can be obtained from the Mystery Box in all of the current maps. When upgraded via the Ubersprengen or by Mk. II Freefire special mod, it becomes the Good Enough, this time having ‘explosive rounds’, instead of regular bullets. The Good Enough is fairly a good weapon to use, as its ‘explosive rounds’ can easily stun and kill hordes of zombies. However, as waves progress, the Good Enough can lose its effectiveness, making it useless in the high rounds, and it is recommended to trade it for a better weapon. Attachments *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Reflex Sight (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Steady Aim (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked at weapon level 6) *4x Optic (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 9) *Bipod (unlocked instantly) Variants Gallery GPMG WWII.png|The GPMG in first person. GPMG Bipod WWII.png|The GPMG mounted with a bipod. GPMG ADS WWII.png|Aiming down the GPMG's iron sights. GPMG Reload WWII.png|Reloading the GPMG. GPMG Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the GPMG. GPMG Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side of the GPMG. GPMG Title WWII.png GPMG Reflex Reticle Glitch WWII.png|The reticle glitch shown with the Default and Slant reticles GPMG Model.jpg Trivia Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *The reload animation will always show the player inserting three stripper clips, no matter what the initial amount of rounds in the magazine is. **Each of these clips has an amount of six rounds. However the weapon, holds 20 rounds when reloaded. Call of Duty: WWII *The weapon seems to be slightly rusted on various parts of the gun. This can easily be seen in the map Carentan. Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: WWII Light Machine Guns